starwars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
The Corellian Conflict - Epic Campaign Expansion
"The Galactic Civil War was not won in a single battle. The epic conflict at the heart of Star Wars saw countless skirmishes, waged in hundreds of systems and over '' thousands of planets. Even the ancient Core Worlds were touched by the spark of rebellion." ''"Soon, with The Corellian Conflict, you and your friends will be able to wage strategic battles for key hyperlane routes, seize vital shipyards, establish new bases, and decide the fate of the Corellian Sector. Working as teams, you will take sides with the Galactic Empire or Rebel Alliance, then meet your foes in battle for control of vital worlds. New campaign rules guarantee that your battles have long-term consequences, and the experience you gain from your victories may prove invaluable toward the success of your overall campaign." ''"Finally, The Corellian Conflict introduces new objectives and squadron cards for use both in your campaign and in standard play. ''The expansion's twelve objectives introduce new challenges and paths to victory. And its sixteen new squadron cards add greater variety to the squadrons from your Core Set, Rebel Fighter Squadrons Expansion Pack, and Imperial Fighter Squadrons Pack, allowing you to field them as some of the most legendary pilots and squadrons from the Galactic Civil War!" More info at FFG The Corellian Sector Awaits You "Explore a new sector and whole new dimensions in your games of Armada. Work with your teammates. Aim for new objectives. Command some of the most storied and talented squadrons in the Star Wars galaxy. And coordinate the strategy of your battles to win the larger war." Rule Set * The Corellian Conflict Campaign Guide Components * 2 Team Rosters * 6 Fleet Rosters * 1 Campaign Map * 1 Campaign Sticker Sheet * 3 Obstacle Cards ** Armed Station ** Unarmed Station x2 * 12 New Objective Cards * 8 Campaign Objective Cards * 16 Squadron Cards * 96 Assorted Tokens ** 16 Squadron Disks ** 38 Grey ID Tokens ** 22 Scarred ID Tokens ** 18 Veteran Tokens ** 3 Diplomat Tokens ** 3 Spynet Tokens ** 6 Skilled Spacer Tokens * 1 Station Obstacle Token * 2 Dust Field Obstacle Tokens * 3 Asteroid Obstacle Tokens Objective Cards (x20) * Assault (x4) ** Blockade Run ** Close-Range Intel Scan ** Station Assault ** Targeting Beacons * Defense (x4) ** Capture the VIP ** Fighter Ambush ** Jamming Barrier ** Planetary Ion Cannon * Navigation (x4) ** Navigational Hazards ** Salvage Run ** Sensor Net ** Solar Corona * Special Assault (x2) ** Hyperlane Raid ** Show of Force * Base Defense (x3) ** Base Defense: Armed Station ** Base Defense: Fighter Wing ** Base Defense: Ion Cannon * Campaign Bonuses (x3) ** Asteroids ** Independent Station ** Nebula Outskirts Squadron Cards (x16) * • Biggs Darklighter (X-wing Squadron) * • Rogue Squadron (X-wing Squadron) * • Norra Wexley (Y-Wing Squadron) * • Gold Squadron (Y-wing Squadron) * • Shara Bey (A-wing Squadron) * • Green Squadron (A-wing Squadron) * • Ten Numb (B-wing Squadron) * • Dagger Squadron (B-wing Squadron) * • Valen Rudor (TIE Fighter Squadron) * • Black Squadron (TIE Fighter Squadron) * • Tempest Squadron (TIE Advanced Squadron) * • Zertik Strom (TIE Advanced Squadron) * • Ciena Ree (TIE Interceptor Squadron) * • Saber Squadron (TIE Interceptor Squadron) * • Captain Jonus (TIE Bomber Squadron) * • Gamma Squadron (TIE Bomber Squadron) Category:Expansion Packs Category:Campaign Category:Rule Set